Memoria
by dagmw
Summary: Allen perdio su memoria dejandolo vulnerable...¿quien lo cuidara?
1. perdida

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda y Allen habían sido enviados a buscar una inocencia y ahora se encontraban en un apuro

-KANDA A TU IZQUIERDA!!-grito Allen con su inocencia activada

-LO SE MOYASHI, VE POR LA INOCENCIA!-grito Kanda

-DE INMEDIATO!- Allen comenzó a atravesar el campo lleno de restos de akuma lo mas rápido que podía mientras destruía los akumas que se cruzaban en su camino hacia la inocencia

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, algo lo distrajo, Thoma el buscador que los estaba acompañando estaba rodeados de akumas apunto de disparar

-THOMA!- el exorcista de cabello blanco corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el buscador y comenzó a destruir los akumas que lo amenazaban

-Allen-dono valla por la inocencia, déjeme-

-JAMAS HARIA UNA COSA As…-Allen quedo silenciado por un nivel dos que golpeo brutalmente su cabeza, incluso estaba sangrando y se puso escuchar un crujido, probablemente allá roto algo.

-WALKER -DONO!-El buscador tomo el cuerpo inconsciente del joven

-JAJAJA, patético exorcista hablando en un momento así? NO ME SUBESTIMES!-

-lo mismo digo- una voz dijo detrás, el Akuma se dio vuelta para ver a Kanda con Mugen lista para el ataque

- KAICHU ICHIGEN!!-grito liberando el enjambre de insectos que acabaron con el akuma-ese era el ultimo-

-KANDA-DONO, WALKER-DONO ESTA HERIDO!-

-lo se puedo verlo, recogeré la inocencia y tú puedes llevarlo a un hospital o algo así-

-si- Thoma cargo al joven hasta un hospital, donde pudieron detener la hemorragia, pero aun así Allen seguía inconsciente, debían llegar rápido a la orden para que pudiera recibir un mejor tratamiento.

-Kanda-dono he informado todo y el tren parte en una hora-

-bien-

"ese moyashi siempre causando problemas" pensaba el samurái mientras estaba en el tren con Allen al frente quien era sujetado por Thoma que había entrado a la cabina para cuidar al exorcista inconsciente, era obvio que el buscador se sentía mal por que esto ocurrió por protegerlo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron Komui tenía preparada toda la enfermería para la tratar al joven.

-espero que no sea grave…-decía lenalee que esperaba fuera de la sala

-Allen es fuerte lenalee, cálmate un poco…-dijo Lavi tratando de calmar a la china

-Ese moyashi es un idiota…-para el asombro de todos incluso Kanda estaba fuera de la enfermería esperando

Pasaron muchas horas hasta que finalmente Komui salió

-COMO ESTA NII-SAN??!-

-bueno, tuvo una grave contusión en su cerebro, a demás de una fisura en el cráneo, pero hemos podido arreglarlo todo- de inmediato el rostro de lenalee y Lavi se ilumino y Kanda dio un pequeño -che- que en ese momento se podía interpretar como "es un alivio"

-podemos verlo?-pregunto Lavi

-si, pero todavía no a despertado- sin importar eso los tres exorcistas y el científico entraron, se acercaron a la cama para ver a al joven dormir tranquilamente.

-espero que duermas bien Allen-kun-cuando se dieron vuelta para marcharse algo agarro el traje de Kanda, y todos se voltearon para ver a Allen despierto

-DESPERTASTE!-gritaron el pelirrojo y la china felizmente

-que quieres moyashi?-pregunto el samurái ya que Allen seguía agarrado de su traje

-discúlpeme señor…donde estoy? Y…quienes son?- Los ojos de todos los presentes se ampliaron en la respuesta de Allen.

-QUE???!!!-gritaron los cuatro


	2. la mision de Kanda

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

Muchas gracias por los Reviews

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-respóndame por favor señor…-decía Allen mientras seguía sujetando la ropa de Kanda, pero debido al asombro nadie le contestaba

-M-Moyashi-chan estas bromeando verdad?-pregunto Lavi

-Moyashi-chan? Quien es?-

-Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee vengan a mi oficina-dijo Komui y todos obedecieron

-Nii-san que pasa con Allen-kun!!?-

-esto es lo que me temía, debido a la enorme contusión que sufrió era probable que perdiera la memoria-

-y cuando va a recuperarla?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-bueno no lo se, puede ser en un día, semanas, meses, años incluso nunca…-

-pero…nii-san…-

-lo único que podemos hacer es cuidar de el por lo que le asignare a alguno esa misión-

-yo puedo hacerlo nii-san…-

-DE NINGUN MODO DEJARE A MI QUERIDA LENALEE SOLA CON UN HOMBRE-grito el científico mientras se aferraba a las piernas de lenalee y creaba rios de lagrimas

-a demás lenalee, tu no puedes acompañar a Allen a todos los lugares, recuerda que es un hombre-dijo Lavi

-EXACTO LENALEE!!! ESCUCHA A LAVI QUE POR PRIMERA VEZ DICE ALGO LOGICO!!!-seguía gritando el científico

-a-a que se refiere con "primera"-dijo Lavi

-estoy de acuerdo…-dijo Kanda

-entonces quien cuidara de Allen?-preguntó Lavi para desviar el tema

-bueno…-comenzó a hablar Komui una vez que recupero su compostura-lo he pensado mucho…y será…KANDA!!-grito al tiempo que se escondía debajo de su escritorio

-QUE!!!-grito Kanda mientras una aura asesina lo rodeaba y desenfundaba a Mugen

-lenalee…no crees que será mejor salir?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-si…-y los dos escaparon de ver un posible homicidio

-v-vamos Kanda se razonable…-

-prefiero cortar su cabeza…-decía al tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente al científico

-p-pero tu eres el único capaz de hacerlo!!-

-escucho…-

-mira Allen olvido todo incluso invocar, por eso necesita que alguien fuerte y responsable este a su lado…-

-puede ser otro…-

-claro que no, tenia otras opciones pero están ocupadas, a demás tu eres fuerte, responsable, hábil estas LLENO DE BUENOS EJEMPLOS PARA ALLEN!! Mi otra opción es Lavi pero…-

-pero?-

-Kanda…de verdad dejarías a un pobre niño al cuidado de una persona como el?...irresponsable y a demás "el príncipe de la corrupción"…-

-aun así…-el samurái iba a volver a replicar pero un ultimo argumento lo detuvo

-sabes que si estuviera con Lavi todo el día…podría adoptar su personalidad…- esto hizo que Kanda se congelara

"DOS CONEJOS MOLESTANDOME!!!"Pensaba horrorizado

-LO HARE!-grito

-bueno te daré algunas cosas y consejos que pueden ayudarte-

Mientras en la habitación de Allen

-Como te sientes?!-grito el futuro bookman que acaba de entrar

-bien…pero quien es usted y quien soy yo?-

-mira tu eres Allen Walker-

-ya veo…y usted?-

-yo soy un amigo tuyo, llámame Lavi-

-si Lavi…-

-oye Allen…sabes quien era ese chico de cabello largo?-pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-El asiático bien parecido?-pregunto inocentemente

-ESE MISMO!!-

-no…quien es?-

-EL ES TU NOVIO!!-grito y el mas joven sonrojo

-m-mi novio?...-

-así es tu lo llamas…eh...Yuu-sama!!-

-Yuu-sama?-

-así eso tan pronto llegue debes…-Lavi comenzó a susurrar cosas en la oreja de Allen

Unos minutos mas tarde Kanda y Komui iban hacia al habitación de Allen, el samurái entro en la habitación para ser recibido por un enorme abrazo

-Que demonios…-

-YUU-SAMA!!- Kanda estaba totalmente petrificado, Allen Walker lo estaba abrazando y lo llamo por su nombre.

-QUE HACES MOYASHI!!!- tan pronto como dijo moyashi Allen lo beso en la mejilla, dejando a Kanda totalmente rojo

-Allen-kun que haces?-pregunto Komui un poco impactado

-quien es usted?-preguntó todavía abrazando a Kanda

-Soy el jefe del departamento de ciencias Komui Lee-

-Bueno, como era…eh…ah si...Lavi me dijo que el hombre de la coleta era mi novio por eso cuando entrara debía abrazarlo también me dijo que si me llamaba "moyashi" debía besarlo-

-así que esto fue por el conejo idiota…-dijo Kanda que todavía era abrazado

-Bueno Yuu-chan debo irme!!-grito y salió corriendo el pelirrojo para preservar su vida

-VUELVE AQUÍ!!!!!!!-

Al parecer Lavi encontró una nueva forma de entretenerse


	3. anuncio de problemas

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

Muchas gracias por los Reviews

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de ese día agotador Kanda estaba durmiendo en su habitación tranquilamente debido al cansancio… bueno en realidad porque Komui tuvo que sedarlo con una de sus cerbatanas… en realidad varias de ellas para evitar el asesinato de Lavi, pero al parecer en samuráis homicidas no duran mucho porque Kanda comenzaba a despertar

El japonés comenzó lentamente a despertar para encontrar un par de ojitos grises azulados que lo miraban curioso

-MOYASHI?!-se despertó sobresaltado para recibir otro beso en su mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar

-dormiste bien?-pregunto Allen con una linda sonrisa

-que haces aquí?!-

-Komui-san ese científico me dijo que yo estaría en tu habitación-dijo mientras apuntaba a un lado, donde el samurái pudo ver otra cama a un lado de la suya

-INCLUSO TENDRE QUE DORMIR CONTIGO??!!-

-algún problema Yuu-sama?-pregunto inocentemente el joven

-Mira Moyashi…-nuevamente recibió un beso en su mejilla y en este momento el color rojo de su cara no tenia comparación

-DEJA DE HACER ESO!!-grito todavia muy rojo

-que cosa?-pregunto mientras ladeaba su cabeza en la incomprensión

-deja de besarme cada vez que digo Moyashi- Kanda agarro por los hombros a Allen que estaba apunto de besarlo nuevamente añ escuchar esa palabra

-porque?-

-En primer lugar por que es vergonzoso y no debes hacerlo…-El joven de dieciocho trato de sonar lo mas amable posible porque ahora lo que menos necesitaba era un moyashi asustado

-entiendo-Allen asentía como si estuviera en presencia de un profesor o algo así

-y también…NO ME LLAMES POR MI NOMBRE DE PILA…debes llamarme Kanda-

-entiendo Kanda-sama-

-sin el sama…-

-Kanda-dono?-

-sin el dono…-

-Kanda-san?-

-sin el san…-

-Kanda-kun?-

-sin el kun…-El samurái ya comenzaba a irritarse

-Kanda-pon?-

-sin el pon- Ahora tenía un grave tic en el ojo derecho y varias venitas en la sien y su mano ya bsucaba a Mugen

-Kanda-tan?-

-sin el tan…-

-entonces…KANDA-CHAN!- grito alegremente Allen mientras daba un pequeño saltito de alegria

-SIN CHAN!!! SOLO KANDA!!!-

-pero…Kanda-chan suena muy lindo…-dijo el mas joven mientras daba una mirada de cachorro

"QUE TIENES CONTRA MI DIOS!!!QUE!!!" pensaba el mayor

-NO…SOLO KANDA!!-

-pero…yo quiero llamarte Kanda-chan…-ahora Allen le daba una mirada de cachorro totalmente irresistible y un pequeño pucherito

-MALDITA SEA!!!...bueno llámame como quieras- "si esto lo causo esos minutos con Lavi, no puedo dejar que se le acerca más" pensaba

-SI!!!-Allen dio un salto y envolvio sus brazos en el cuello de Kanda dandole un gran abrazo mientras que el otro no podia hacer mas que sonrojarse

"DEFINITIVAMENTE NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE SE LE ACERQUE!!!"

Al parecer a Kanda se le olvido corregir la idea mas grande que puso Lavi en la cabeza del inocente Allen, se le olvido decirle a Allen que el no es su novio

-Kanda-chan podemos comer algo?-pregunto todavía abrazandolo

-vamos a la cafetería-respondio y quitaba los brazos de Allen de su cuello

Salieron de la habitación para recibir un montón de miradas asombradas de algunos buscadores…y bueno quien no lo haría si vieran a Allen Walker agarrando del brazo de Kanda Yuu y que este no hiciera nada al respecto

-no te me pegues Moyashi…-

-pero…este lugar es tan grande y asusta…-

-YA BASTA HAY ALGO RARO, NOS VAMOS DONDE KOMUI!!-Kanda grito y tomo por la muñeca a Allen arrastrándolo hasta la oficina del científico

-Oh Kanda que pasa?-pregunto Komui para luego beber un poco de cafe de su tacita

-LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTE MOYASHI-apunto a Allen-SE COMPORTA COMO UN NIÑITO!!-

-pero Kanda es normal…-

-que quiere decir?-

-veras, Allen olvido todo eso quiere decir que olvido todas las experiencias que lo hicieron madurar y moldearon su personalidad, en este momento no es mas que un niñito fácil de corromper-explico brevemente mientras Kanda solo lo contemplaba algo choqueado

"_Con que fácil de corromper…eh?…Prepárate Yuu-chan porque el principe de la corrupcion llego" _Al parecer Lavi que pasaba por ahí escucho todo


	4. comienza el juego

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews y enserio "corromper" suena pervertido??...jejeje no me había dado cuenta

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de esa conversación con Komui, Kanda ha estado mas alerta que nunca para que cierto conejito tonto no meta cosas raras en al cabeza del moyashi y ha sido un trabajo bastante pesado debido a que en cada esquina Lavi se aparece con una mirada llena de malas intenciones.

Pero en este momento Kanda se encuentra comiendo su soba tranquilamente junto a Allen y su montaña de comida

-Kanda-chan que comes?- pregunto el mas joven mientras devoraba una enorme cantidad de alimentos

-Soba…-respondió desinteresadamente el samurái

-puedo probar un poquito?-pregunto de una forma sumamente adorable

-N-no…-respondio dudando un poco

-por favor…-En este momento Allen tenia la cara mas adorable del mundo y a demás tenia un dedito en sus labios haciéndolo ver totalmente lindo y Kanda a pesar de ser un insensible anti-social homicida era humano y resistirse a algo así era imposible

-maldición…-murmuro entre dientes mientras acerca un poco de soba a la boca de Allen, el dedujo que lo mas probable era que el joven de cabello blanco no tendría idea de como usar palillos

-Guau Yuu no conocía ese lado tuyo-se escucho una voz haciendo que Kanda se volteara de inmediato para ver a Lavi sonreír burlonamente y algo insinuante

-cállate imbécil-dijo agriamente Kanda

-homhpla lapmvi-dijo Allen con su boca llena

-jejeje Hola yo solo quería preguntarle a Allen si quiere jugar conmigo un rato, estoy aburrido...-

-Claro -Allen ya se iba parando para irse con el pelirrojo, pero Kanda lo tomo del brazo

-el no se va a ningún lado-declaro fuertemente

-o vamos Yuu…no te quitare a TU moyashi-Lavi le daba una sonrisa picara mientras Kanda se sonrojaba

-N-NO ES M-MI MOYASHI!!!TE CONOSCO DEMASIADO BIEN Y SE QUE PLANEAS ALGO!!-grito y se llevo a Allen hacia su habitación arrastrado del brazo

-ese maldito conejo…-murmuro Kanda antes de tumbarse en su cama

-Kanda-chan que te pasa?-preguntó Allen con mucha preocupación que su voz expresaba claramente

-Nada- se puso de pie-iré a entrenar un poco, vienes o te quedas?-

-mmm…tengo un poco de sueño, creo que em quedare-contesto mientras se refregaba los ojos

-entonces quédate pero cerrare la puerta con llave-y sin mas Kanda se retiro, dejando dormir a Allen

Una vez que Kanda ya no estaba a la vista en los pasillos de la orden, cierta figura de cabello rojo emergió de una esquina con destino a la habitación de Kanda.

-Yuu me subestima…-dijo al notar la puerta cerrada con llave, tomo algo pequeño que parecía un clip y en menos de un minuto la puerta estaba abierta y revelaba a Allen durmiendo plácidamente, entro silenciosamente y cerro la puerta con cuidado para luego dirigirse a donde se encontraba durmiendo el mas joven

-moyashi-chan, moyashi-chan…-lo llamo suavemente

-mmm…-

-moyashi-chan!-esta vez lo intento con una voz mas fuerte y lo movió un poco

-EH?!...AH?!...uh?-se despertó de golpe totalmente desconcertado

-oh! Que bueno que te encontré despierto!-

-pero…tu me despertarse…-dijo con un pequeño bostezo, Lavi ignoro eso y siguió hablando

-y dime moyashi-chan como van las cosas con Yuu-chan?-

-con Kanda-chan? Eh…bueno el se preocupa mucho y es sobre protector dice algo de "es por el estúpido conejo pervertido" y yo no entiendo- a Lavi le resbalo una gotita en la cabeza al escuchar eso

-p-pero bueno dime eh…veamos no se… que opinas de Yuu?-hablo tratando de que no averiguara que ese "estúpido conejo pervertido" era el

-veamos, Kanda-chan es muy fuerte y serio, también es muy apuesto y tiene una linda expresión cuando duerme…-Allen comenzaba a sonrojarse mientras seguía hablando de lo "increíble y maravilloso" que era Kanda

"_Quien lo diría, a Moyashi-chan si le gusta Yuu…__y se que a Yuu le gusta pero con su orgullo…jamás lo admitiría__" _pensaba Lavi mientras veía como Allen describía a Kanda de la misma forma que una colegiala enamorada habla de su pareja o ídolo

-pero…Kanda-chan es muy distante y desinteresado…-termino tristemente

-ya veo…dime Allen te gustaría que Yuu te tomara mas en cuenta?-pregunto con una sonrisa de diablillo

-POR SUPUESTO!!-grito totalmente entusiasmado haciendo saltar a Lavi del susto-

-entonces tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga-

-POR KANDA-CHAN LO QUE SEA!!-

-y a demás Yuu no puede saber nada, por eso invéntale algo cuando te pregunte sobre esto-Allen asintió dando a entender la comprensión

-BIEN ESTA DECIDIDO DEJAREMOS A YUU SIN UNA GOTA DE SANGRE POR TANTAS HEMORRAGIAS NASALES!!!-

-CLARO…eh?...hemorragias nasales?...a que te refieres?-

-jejeje, ya veras Allen, ya veras…-"_Tu también veras Yuu"_

-etto……Lavi por que te ríes como maniático?-pregunto Allen cuando inconscientemente el pelirrojo soltó una risa de loco

-jejeje, nada Allen…- En ese momento la puerta fue abierta por Kanda quien al notar a Lavi comenzo a desprender su aura asesina

-Lavi…V-E-T-E-dijo mientras Mugen se hacia visible y el pelirrojo salía corriendo despavorido

-que te dijo ese idiota, Moyashi?-pregunto una vez que probablemente Lavi allá llegado a china corriendo del miedo

"_y a demás Yuu no puede saber nada, por eso invéntale algo cuando te pregunte sobre esto__"_ Las palabras de Lavi resonaron en la cabeza de Allen

-me dijo que te llamara Yuu-chan-invento y dio una linda sonrisa

-ese maldito…mas te vale no llamarme así-

-claro que no Kanda-chan-

Y finalmente Kanda se acostó en su cama sin sospechar que Lavi ya comenzó con su juego


	5. el primer intento

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews y no puedo creer que suene tan pervertido jejeje…bueno de cualquier forma creo que se pondrá media pervertida la historia…en realidad creo que es un hecho

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante la noche Kanda tuvo unos sueños "poco comunes" donde cierto exorcista de cabello blanco estaba presente y comenzaba a despertarse.

-QUE HACES!?-grito sobresaltado al ver nuevamente ese par de ojitos grises azulados posados en el

-hacer que?-pregunto el mas joven ladeando su cabeza

-me refiero a QUE HACES VIENDOME DORMIR SIEMPRE!!-

-lo que pasa es que tienes una cara muy bonita mientras duermes-contesto dulcemente dando una de sus linda sonrisas que hizo sonrojar a Kanda

-c-che idiota-murmuro antes de levantarse pero Allen lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo

-a donde vas Kanda-chan?-

-a tomar a un baño Moyashi-

-Puedo acompañarte?!-pregunto inocentemente

Kanda no supo porque pero en un pequeño y recóndito lugar de su mente una vocecita le decía "ACEPTA! Di que SII!!!APROVECHA ESTA OPORTUNIDAD!!!!", el samurái se abofeteo mentalmente por tener esa clase de pensamientos.

-c-claro que no Moyashi!!-grito totalmente rojo

-perdón…no pensé que era algo malo…-respondió Algo decepcionado

-como sea, ve a desayunar algo te alcanzo de inmediato-Kanda ordeno y Allen obedeció

Y por un milagro, (no puede considerarse menos) Allen llego a la cafetería sin perderse

-Quede deseas comer?-le pregunto Jerry al joven

-etto…tostadas con mermelada, panqueques, galletas…-Jerry tuve que sacar una libretita para anotar lo que decía

-y pastel de manzana-finalizo su orden

-de inmediato-

Una vez que tuvo su orden Allen visualizo a Lavi a lo lejos y se encamino a su encuentro

-Buenos días Lavi!-le saludo alegremente mientras tomaba asiento a su lado con su tipica montaña de comida

-Buenos días Moyashi-chan!...eh?...donde esta tu "guardaespaldas" Yuu-chan?-

-esta tomando un baño-

-ya veo, entonces hay que aprovechar el tiempo-en la cara del pelirrojo se dibujaba una siniestra sonrisa-te gustaría comenzar ya con nuestro plan?-

-CLARO!-grito completamente entusiasmado

-estupendo porque ya tengo una idea-en este momento la sonrisa de Lavi era una mescla de "perversión, maldad, burla" y muchas otras cosas mas

-y de que se trata?-

-veras-Lavi comenzó a susurrar cosas en el oído de Allen-tu solo deber hacer eso yo me encargare de lo demás-

-seguro que funcionara?-pregunto el mas joven aun inseguro

-Claro que si!!-

-claro que?-una voz pidió detrás

-Y-Yuu-chan!! Jejeje que sorpresa-

-Te dije claramente-sale Mugen-ALEJATE DE EL!!!-Y la mesa quedo partida a la mitad

-YUU CASI ME MATAS!!-

-lo se……falle-

-ADIOS ALLEN, YUU!!-grito Lavi antes de pasar la barrera del sonido en su huida

-ese maldito…-murmuro Kanda antes de tomar asiento

-Kanda-chan…tus labios están azules…-

-es porque tuve que bañarme con agua fría…-

-porque?-

Nuevamente la vocecita hablo en la mente "POR TI!!!!" Y otra vez se abofeteo pero esta vez no mentalmente

-Porque hiciste eso?-

-POR NADA-

Finalmente llego la hora que Kanda tanto quería "la hora de dormir"

-Kanda-chan…-

-que pasa Moyashi?!-pregunto Kanda cambiando su ropa por una pijama

-lo que pasa…tienes alguna pijama que me prestes?-

-no…tu no tienes?-el samurái comenzó a buscarle ropa sin éxito y sin saber que cierto conejo travieso tenia todo planeado

-solo tengo mi ropa de mañana, supongo que dormiré desnudo-Allen ya comenzaba a desnudarse

-N-NO E-ESPERA!!!!!-grito muy sonrojado Kanda ya que esa vocecita en su cabeza había comenzado a decir cosas no muy sanas…

-USA ESTO!-le entrego una camisa al mas joven

-Gracias-Allen la tomo y se la puso, lamentablemente para Kanda la forma en que le quedaba no ayudaba a callar la vocecita…La camisa era tan grande que caía por uno de sus hombros a demás le llegaba hasta mas o menos la mitad de su muslo…si alguien lo viera saliendo así de la pieza Kanda estaría en problemas.

Pero luego de calmarse o mejor dicho intentarlo se decidió a dormir

-mmm…-murmuro mientras a la mañana siguiente iba despertando hasta…

-eh?...-Kanda todavía no habría los ojos pero algo extraño pasaba, su mano sobre algo tibio, suave y algo blando

-que será…-murmuro mientras movía su mano intentando adivinar que era

-jeje…-al escuchar esa risita de alguien medio dormido los ojos de Kanda se abrieron de golpe y frente a el estaba Allen y su mano estaba en el muslo de este apunto de llegar al trasero

-Moyashi…AAAAAAAHHH!!!-

Esa mañana toda la orden escucho al gran Kanda Yuu gritar como un niño pequeño apunto de ir al dentista y correr por los pasillos a una velocidad más grande que las huidas de Lavi

-Que extraño…hice lo que Lavi me dijo…-decía un desconcertado Allen aun en la cama


	6. el primer disfraz

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen se vistió rápidamente y fue a buscar a Lavi aprovechando que Kanda se estaba bañando posiblemente…no… "definitivamente" con agua fría, y después de una buena caminata lo encontró en la biblioteca

-Lavi, Lavi salió mal! Kanda-chan salió corriendo! SE ASUSTO!-grito frenéticamente el joven de cabello blanco, mientras el pelirrojo sonreía maliciosamente ante la inocencia del niño

-en realidad, salió perfecto…-dijo mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba, Allen solo podía parpadear

-de verdad?-pregunto inseguro

-si…oye Allen….te gustan los conejos?-

-los conejos si!-

-que bueno escuchar eso….por que serás uno…o una-lo último el pelirrojo lo dijo sumamente bajo para luego arrastrar a Allen de la muñeca

-Moyashi?-mientras tanto Kanda buscaba a Allen en la habitación

"_seguramente le dio hambre…__" _pensó antes de marcharse hacia la cafetería pero no se dio cuenta que en un apartado rincón Lavi estaba junto con Allen esperando a que el se marchase

-vamos ahora Allen-dijo Lavi una vez que Kanda no estaba a la vista para que ambos fueran hacia la habitación del samurái muy sigilosamente

-Bueno comencemos…- La maldad en la sonrisa de Lavi dejaría chica a la del diablo

Mientras Tanto…

-OI cocinero ha pasado el moyashi por aquí?-pregunto Kanda "cortésmente" a Jerry

-el lindo Allen-chan…veamos…no-

-che-Murmuro antes de marcharse hacia otro lugar

-Bookman…Haz visto al Moyashi?-le pregunto al anciano en la biblioteca

-no…-Nuevamente reanudo su caminata

-Alguno ha visto al moyashi?-pregunto al departamento de ciencias que tenia un problema con el nuevo Komurin y cuando todos negaron con la cabeza se marcho ignorando los gritos

-A donde se habrá ido ese condenado Moyashi…-de pronto se le vino un pensamiento "_y si había salido__"_ solo de imaginarse a un asustado e indefenso Allen solo en la cuidad…lo preocupo mucho…lo podían secuestrar, golpear…violar…

-MOYASHI!!!-y salió corriendo hacia afuera a una velocidad impresionante

-Y listo el toque final-Lavi en la pieza de Kanda admiraba su trabajo con Allen…y tan pronto miro bien…-Maldita sea hemorragia!!-grito usando su bufanda para controlar la sangre de su nariz

-Lavi estas bien?-preguntaba Allen preocupado

-si, cielos Moyashi-chan si me acabas de dar una hemorragia el pobre Yuu-chan…-

-etto…Lavi de verdad es necesario esto?…es vergonzoso…-murmuraba Allen muy sonrojado

-claro que si!!-ya veras que todo saldrá bien

-e-esta bien…-

-recuerdas la posición que te dije?…-Allen asintió en las palabras-entonces estas listo, espera a Yuu en esa posición yo tengo que irme-Dijo y desapareció de la habitación

-ugh…maldición…este Moyashi…-Kanda había regresado de una búsqueda fallida por toda la ciudad sumamente cansado y se dirigía a su habitación sabiendo ahora gracias a lenalee que Allen estaba ahí-

-OYE MOYA…-Kanda se quedo sin palabras ante la imagen que sus ojos ampliados tenían en frente

Allen Walker, acostado en su cama de una forma…"algo insinuante" vistiendo algo como un traje de baño sin tirantes de color rosa con una esponjosa colita blanca, un par de adorables orejitas, un par de ligas negras y en su cuello una cinta que decía "para Yuu".

-Yuu…-susurro dulcemente Allen antes de que La nariz de Kanda pareciera un grifo roto de sangre, las sangre salía y salía

-KANDA-CHAN!!!-Allen salto de su Lugar hacia Kanda haciendo que la hemorragia aumentara por la cercanía

Y en ese momento la puerta se abrió

-Kanda lo encontras…-Lenalee no siguió hablando después de la escenita que tenía frente a sus ojos-PERDON, SIGAN!!-se disculpa y salió

En la pieza se quedo un inconsciente Kanda en un charquito de sangre con un Allen conejita muy desconcertado a su lado y un Lavi riéndose a todo pulmón afuera

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno…muchas gracias por los Reviews y tengo una pregunta…se que no se deben poner cosas que no tengan que ver con el fic pero…es mejor deviantart o photobucket para poner una galería…si alguien fuera tan amable de poner en alguna parte de un review D (devian…) o P (photo…) solo eso…estaría muy agradecida


	7. baño

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews y gracias por la ayuda con mi pregunta sabaku no julliet y Yami Rosenkreuz si alguien mas puso algo y no me di cuenta o alguien tenia la intención de ayudarme pero no sabia que recomendar igual gracias…y sobre el Lemon…quizá ponga

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de ver a Allen así Kanda se desmayo por más de un día y finalmente despertaba

-…que paso?-entonces recordó y enrojeció-debe haber sido un sueño…-dijo Kanda mientras habría sus ojos y sentía un presión en su pecho, Miro para ver la causa…y hay estaba Allen Walker en un traje de conejita durmiendo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Kanda en un instante la nariz del samurái estallo.

-MALDITA SEA NO FUE UN SUEÑO!!-grito tratando de parar la hemorragia con sus manos

-mmm…-murmuro Allen antes de comenzar a abrir sus ojos-Buenos días Kanda-chan…-saludo somnoliento y tallándose los ojos, pero no recibió respuesta obviamente por que la otra persona en la habitación estaba muy ocupada tratando de no perder toda la sangre de su cuerpo.

-KANDA-CHAN!!-grito asustado al notar la situación del otro rápidamente le alejo las manos de la nariz mientras sacaba la cinta de su cuello y la puso sobre la nariz de este y la apretó y con la otra mano obligaba a inclinar hacia atrás un poco la cabeza del samurái, por suerte Lavi le había enseñado a Allen como parar una hemorragia nasal antes de empezar con el plan gracias a eso se pudo salvar una gran cantidad de sangre de Kanda

-MOYASHI!! POR QUE ESTAS VESTIDO ASI??!!-grito Kanda

-que tiene de malo?-pregunto inocentemente Allen

-1. Esto mata tu dignidad 2.mata tu masculinidad 3-te hace ver como chica 4. Los hombres no se visten así 5…-Kanda siguió con una larga lista mientras la vocecita en su cabeza le decía "y por que me dejaras sin sangre viéndote tan lindo, adorable, SEXY!!!" pero Kanda la ignoro…mejor dicho trato de ignorarla-por eso ve a cambiarte-termino y vio como Allen iba a salir de la habitación y rápidamente lo agarro del brazo "_si ven al moyashi así pensaran que le hice algo__"_Pensaba

-Cámbiate aquí, vuelvo de inmediato…-Dijo Kanda antes de salir de la habitación y asegurarse de dejarla cerrada con llave

-ahora a buscar a ese conejo pervertido…-murmuro por mientras salía Mugen, bueno era obvio por que lo buscaba, es muy fácil saber con lo inocente e ingenuo que es Allen le habría sido imposible hacer algo como esto por si solo y en la orden solo había una mente tan maliciosa y pervertida para hacerlo y la respuesta era "LAVI"

-LAVI!!!-grito al verlo en la cafetería

Al escuchar el grito el pelirrojo casi se ahogo con un pedazo de pastel que comía

-q-que pasa Yuu?-pregunto al ver a Kanda frente a el con una cara...con verla uno se daba cuanta que no estaba ahí para tener una charla agradable y pacifica

-Bueno lo que pasa es que a demás de ti vi otro "conejo"-dijo, Lavi internamente se reía a más no poder

-no se de que me hablas Yuu…-fingio

-te conozco demasiado bien…si te vuelves a acercar al moyashi yo…-Kanda partió la mesa donde estaba Lavi a la mitad con Mugen-yo…te hare eso- Kanda se marcho dejando a un pálido Lavi atrás

-estas bien Lavi?-pregunto Lenalee que estaba cerca

-c-creo…-

-Kanda parecía molesto…que paso?-la china pregunto y Lavi le explico todo

-eso explica la ropa que usaba Allen-kun ayer-

-pero ahora no se como decirle mis planes…-

-espera…Kanda dijo que **tu** no podías acercarte…-Lenalee tenia una sonrisa extraña en su rostro-pero no dijo nada de mi…-era oficial la china tenia una sonrisa pervertida y maliciosa

-no conocía ese lado tuyo lenalee…-decía Lavi con una sonrisa igual a la de la joven

-jejeje…solamente dime tu plan y yo me encargare que Allen-kun lo sepa…-Lavi se acerco al odio de la joven y comenzó a susurrar cosas

-OMG!!ERES UN GENIO!!!-grito la niña antes de salir corriendo en la búsqueda de Allen

-Ese estúpido…-Kanda seguía irritado y fue peor cuando _tock tock tock _alguien llamo a su puerta

-si es ese conejo pervertido…lo mato-murmuro antes de abrir la puerta de mala gana y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a lenalee en el marco de su puerta

-Buenos días Kanda quería ver a Allen-kun!-hablo muy animada la joven, Kanda la considero inofensiva y la dejo pasar

-Oigan me voy a dar una ducha, ustedes…hagan lo que se les venga en gana-dijo y se marcho

-bueno Allen-kun yo vengo de parte de Lavi!-

-de Lavi?-

-así es vine a decirte el próximo plan…y al parecer se a presentado la ocasión perfecta para ponerlo en marcha-entonces la china comenzó a decirle que hacer al pequeño de cabellos blancos

-finalmente algo de paz…-decía calmadamente Kanda ya dentro de la bañera con el agua llegando hasta su cuello y el cabello suelto, pero al paz se vio interrumpida por un ruido…alguien estaba entrando..._"tal vez un buscador que se va a bañar o algo" _pensó…pero una silueta negra acercándose se podía ver a través de una cortina que rodeaba la bañera donde estaba Kanda

Y en un momento la cortina se abrió mostrando a Allen Walker desnudo sujetando una toalla de forma que caía hacia abajo tapando lo justo y necesario

-OMFG!!!-grito a todo pulmón el agua donde estaba Kanda ya comenzaba a hervir ante el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del samurái, cuando se dio cuenta que Allen había comenzado a introducirse en la bañera tomo su yukata blanca colocándose rápidamente y salir corriendo aun con jabón es su cuerpo y cabello y dejando un rastro de sangre atrás…de donde es la sangre?...dos palabras "hemorragia nasal"

-eh?...esta agua esta hirviendo…-decía Allen dentro de la bañera muy desconcertado

-Jajajajajaja!!!-Lavi estaba afuera tirado en el piso riendose golpeando el piso con su puño y con su otra mano sujetaba fuertemente su estomago mientras lenalee muy sonrojada grababa con un golem-soy tan feliz...-decia la china


	8. la enfermera MOYASHICHAN!

**D.Gray-man y sus ****personajes ****no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews y creo que si pondré lemon pero mas adelante

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-mmm…Mucha fiebre incluso para hacer alucinar, ojos rojos, dolor de garganta, tos seca a demás de…POR EL AMOR DE DIOS QUE ESTABAS PENSADO IDIOTA!!!-grito la enfermera a cierto exorcista de cabello largo ahora muy enfermo

-che-

-a que clase de idiota se le ocurre hacer eso…-seguía murmurando la enfermera, a lo que ella se refería era como un hombre sale todo mojado solo con una yukata puesta corriendo hacia afuera y quedarse en todo el viento hasta al anochecer que fue justo lo que Kanda hizo.

-como estará Kanda-chan señorita?-pregunto Allen también presente

- con su capacidad de curación el estará bien en uno o dos días…solo dale esto a las doce en punto y esto cada tres horas ah! Y si le duele la garganta dale…-la enfermera lleno de frascos a Allen y le explico cuando, como y porque debía dárselos a Kanda dejando al joven muy mareado

-entonces ya puedo volver a mi habitación?-pregunto el samurái muy irritado

-si este amable joven cuidara de ti si-dijo la mujer apuntando a Allen quien sonreía ante la idea de cuidar a "su" Kanda-chan

-claro que lo hare!-grito animado

Allen ayudo a Kanda ponerse de pie y caminar a su habitación, algo que fue muy difícil considerando que el pequeño exorcista a demás de cargar con el peso del mayor estaba cargando una gran, GRAN cantidad de medicinas pero aun así con mucho esfuerzo y equilibrio llegaron.

-listo Kanda-chan ahora acuéstate y relájate que yo te cuidare…-decía Allen cubriendo a Kanda con las mantas

-no tienes porque…-

-CLARO QUE SI! HOY SERE TU ENFERMERA!- tan pronto dijo "enfermera" la mente de Kanda comenzó a fantasear…

-Kanda-chan te subió la fiebre?...- el mayor se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos y se abofeteo mental…y físicamente

-eh…mira la hora! Iré a buscar tu comida!-dijo Allen y se fue a la cafetería

-Jerry-san soba por favor-ordeno

-eso es extraño en ti…-comento el cocinero

-es para Kanda-chan esta enfermo-

-a ya veo, y tu cuidas de el? QUE TERNURA!-grito el hombre de sexualidad dudosa haciendo al joven ruborizarse-enseguida lo preparo-dijo antes de retirarse

-MOYASHI-CHAAAAN!!!!-se escucho a Lavi quien acababa de entrar en la cafetería junto a su nueva compañera de travesuras lenalee

-Buenos días- les saludo alegremente Allen

-oímos que Yuu-chan estaba enfermo y por lo que veo…-el pelirrojo registró toda la cafetería con su único ojo-es verdad-

-tu cuidas de el Allen-kun?-pregunto lenalee y tan pronto como el joven asintió el travieso par se miro y sonrió de forma maléfica

-bueno Moyashi-chan si tú cuidaras de Yuu…-comenzo Lavi

-necesitaras ropa adecuada…-siguió lenalee

-ropa…adecuada?...a que se refieEEh!!?-grito cuando comenzó a ser arrastrado por Lavi y lenalee

-esperen EL SOBA!!!-

-yo voy por el Allen-kun-

-odio la cama, odio estar enfermo, odio ser inútil, odio…-mientras que Lavi y lenalee convertían a Allen Kanda recitaba en voz alta todas las cosas que odiaba las cuales eran bastantes

-Y ODIO AL MOYA…-Kanda se callo al darse cuenta de que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse

-Kanda-chan?-se escucho la voz de Allen desde el otro lado

-che, entra-dijo y luego se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a la puerta por que lo menos que quería ahora era ver aun moyashi todo sonrisas que fue la causa de que el estuviera en esa condición ahora.

-Kanda-chan debo darte tu medicina, puedes voltearte?- De muy mala gana se comenzó a voltear, y tan pronto como lo hizo tuvo que sujetar su nariz

Delante de el estaba Allen en un lindo traje de enfermera color rosa que llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas y se aferraba delicadamente a su pequeña cintura.

"_Estoy alucinando, mi fiebre debe haber empeorado" _Pensaba, pero para despejar sus dudas acerco sus manos a la cara de Allen, paso por su pecho su cintura sus piernas…

"_NO ES UNA ALUCINACION!!!!!!!!" _finalmente su cabeza proceso la información

-P-pasa algo?-pregunto muy sonrojado Allen ante el toque de Kanda

-eh?-el samurái se percato que todavía tocaba al mas joven y se aparto de golpe-n-no n-nada eh…POR QUE VISTES ASI??!!-

-pero…esta no es la ropa que uno usa cuando cuida un enfermo?-respondió inocentemente recordando lo que Lenalee y Lavi el dijeron

-ESO EN CUANDO UNO ES ENFERMERA!!!!-

-por eso, recuerda que hoy seré la tuya!-

_"POR QUE DIOS__ PORQUE__!!!!??" _

-abre la boca para tu medicina-dijo Allen y para su asombro Kanda no protesto

-esto es asqueroso…-dijo poniendo una cara de repulsión

-te traje agua ten-le ofreció un vaso el cual se bebió enseguida

-tienes hambre?-le pregunto dulcemente-te traje soba-

-no-

-pero no as comido nada…-

-no-

-pero…-

-NO NO TENGO HAMBRE!-lamentablemente para Kanda su estomago hablo por el

-"…"-

-"…"-

-Le hare caso a tu estomago- Allen corrió una silla y la puso frente a la cama de Kanda y luego puso en su regazo una bandeja con la comida-anda come-dijo acercándole al bandeja

-dije no quiero!-

-entonces no comerás?-

-No no comermhphm-antes de terminar Allen había empujado un poco de soba a la boca de Kanda con un tenedor ya que el no sabe usar palillos

-bien bien comeré!-grito antes de que Allen empujara otro bocado, mientras este sonreía

-termine toma-dijo un muy irritado Kanda entregándole la bandeja a un sonriente Allen

-lo dejare en la cocina- Allen se levanto tan rápido que de la bandeja se le cayo el tenedor que uso para meter comida en la boca de Kanda-jejeje-se rio antes de dejar la bandeja en la silla y agacharse a recogerlo…hubo una cosa clara cuando se agacho, nunca a usado falda. El joven no doblo sus rodillas y en vez tiro el brazo hacia abajo mientras se inclinaba Hacia abajo dándole a Kanda una vista "panorámica" podría decirse…

-m-moyashi…-alcanzo antes de que su nariz explotara

-Decías algo KandaAAAH!!!- Después de ver a Kanda inconsciente en la cama con toda la cara roja y una cascada de sangre en su nariz quien no gritaría

-KANDA-CHAN QUE PASA!!!QUE PASA!!!!???-comenzó a zarandear al samurái inconsciente para luego abrazarlo fuertemente-SE MURIO!!!!! KANDA-CHAN SE MURIO!!!!-comenzó a abrazar mas fuerte

Como Allen seguía gritando y llorando no se dio cuenta que Kanda había comenzado a abrir sus ojos

-Mo…ya…shi?-pregunto lentamente

-Kanda-chan?-paro de gritar-KANDA-CHAN!!!!- comenzó a saltar de alegría, pero paro y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas-PENSE QUE HABIAS MUERTO!!ESTABA ASUSTADO!!-grito para luego abalanzarse sobre Kanda y envolver sus brazos en su cuello asiéndolo caer de espaldas

-OYE MOYASHI!-grito completamente rojo, para entonces ver como el joven de cabello blanco seguía llorando descontroladamente aferrado a el y se le partió el corazón

-ME ASUSTE!!PENSE QUE MORIRIAS!!- seguía gritando

-shh, clama, todo esta bien, no me pasa nada…-le susurro suavemente-

-de verdad?...-pregunto inseguro

-si-

-bien!-se limpio las lagrimas y dio una gran sonrisa

Kanda se puso de pie y ayudo a Allen pero cuando el joven se estaba levantando…_raj…_algo se rompió y no tardaron en darse cuenta que era…el traje de enfermera estaba ahora en el piso…al parecer lo que se rompió fue el cierre de la espalda.

-eh?-dijo desconcertado Allen solo con unas ligas de cuero negras

-AHHH!!!- y todo el piso quedo cubierto de rojo


	9. por la princesa se da cuenta

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews y usare tu idea Yami Rosenkreuz, AGUILA FANEL como dijiste avanzare un poco en la pareja.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda ya estaba curado pero tuvo que pasar en la enfermería unos días por "perdida masiva de sangre sin motivo aparente", obviamente Kanda nunca dijo que toda su perdida de sangre fue causada por un lindo moyashi, por suerte parece que su capacidad de curación también ayudaba a regenerar sangre rápidamente en unos días lo dejaron salir y estaba en su habitación junto a Allen

-Kanda-chan te sientes bien?-

-si estoy bien…- después de eso se quedaron en silencio…

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca

-LAVI ESTAS LEYENDO LO QUE TE DIJE??!!!-Grito bookman

-SI PANDA!!!-respondió el pelirrojo apoyado en un estante con un libro en las manos

-QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI!!!-grito antes de patear a la Lavi en la cabeza haciéndolo volar hacia un estante y quedar enterrado de libros

-PONTE A ESTUDIAR-

Lavi con mucho esfuerzo salió del mar de libros en eso se dio cuenta de que tenia un libro abierto en la cabeza lo tomo en sus manos y vio que era un libro de cuentos infantiles entonces una maléfica sonrisa apareció en sus rostro

-La princesa Allen…-

Por la tarde Lavi buscaba a lenalee

-LENALEE!!!!-grito por los pasillos de la orden para encontrarla una hora mas tarde en la cafetería

-Que sucede Lavi?-pregunto la joven

-Es que tengo otra idea pero necesito tu ayuda-

-Claro- ambos se sonrieron de forma maliciosa

Lavi y Lenalee trabajaron en su nuevo plan unos días y ahora que todo estaba listo lenalee iba en busca de su juguete…ehm…amigo Allen.

-ALLEN-KUN!!! ALLEEEEN-KUUUUN!!!!- Kanda escucho los gritos y salió de la habitación

-POR QUE EL ESCANDALO!!!!-grito muy enojado haciendo a la china parar en seco con sus gritos

-Kanda! Lo siento es solo que necesitaba la ayuda de Allen-kun-

-para que?-pregunto fríamente

-es que estoy haciendo un traje para mi y necesito terminar algunas costuras pero necesito que alguien se lo ponga para hacerlo correctamente-Kanda levanto una ceja para que dará la razón completa

-y Allen-kun es casi de mi tamaño por lo que quería pedirle ayuda a el-termino y Kanda miro a Lenalee de pies a cabeza, ciertamente el Moyashi tenia un cuerpo de tamaño similar, solo que sin pechos pero aun así se ve bien en vestido…como se vería con un uniforme similar a de Lenalee??...comenzó a pensar pero tan pronto recupero la compostura golpeo su cabeza contra la pared mientras la joven exorcista lo miraba con una cara llena de confusión

-Puede Allen-kun ayudarme?...-

-Supongo…-Pobre e ingenuo Kanda…

A penas dijo eso Lenalee corrió hacia su habitación sacando a Allen prácticamente a rastras y se lo llevo hasta un lejano cuarto oscuro

-Lavi aquí esta Allen-kun- de la oscuridad emergió Lavi con una de sus traviesas sonrisas

-EMPECEMOS!!-grito y la puerta se cerro

"_Que tipo de traje será…"_pensaba Kanda en la habitación

-PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO!!!-se grito el mismo antes de enterrar su cabeza en una almohada en un patético intento de suicidio

-no me puede gustar ese moyashi…o si?-se pregunto el mismo antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormido, algo que no duro mucho por que alguien comenzó a llamarlo

-Kanda-chan…-

-Mmh…-Kanda no quería despertar

-Kanda-chan…-volvió a llamarlo pero esta vez lo movía un poco

-que quieres…-respondió de muy mala gana con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada

-es que lenalee quiere saber tu opinión del traje-

-no me interesa como le quede su traje-

-pero! Pero!...-

-Te dije que no me interesa-

-pero solo tienes que voltearte!!-

-Bien!!-con tal de librarse de los gritos se volteo esperando ver a Lenalee en un vestido o algo así pero se encontró con una vista muy distinta, Allen en un traje de princesa medieval de largas mangas blancas unidas a una capa de tela blanca en su torso y encima de eso una especie de corsé café el cual seguía hasta abajo para terminar en un vestido café oscuro arriba de otra café claro y en su cabeza una corona de flores blancas y azul claro.

-y que te parece?-pregunto Allen tímidamente a Kanda quien estrenaba un nuevo color de piel… rojo tomate

-eh…-Kanda se había quedado sin palabras por un momento pero luego…-POR QUE USAS ESO!!?? ERES UN HOMBRE!!! HOMBRE!!-le grito haciendo al mas joven saltar del susto

-entonces...no te gusta…-susurro tristemente bajando su cabeza

Kanda noto la tristeza en la voz del joven y se sintió mal, por que el quería decirle "te queda muy bien" pero su maldito orgullo se lo impedía

-e-entonces iré con lenalee…lamento despertarte para algo inútil…-dijo dando una sonrisa forzada dándose vuelta dispuesto a marcharse

-e-espera…-dijo Kanda casi inaudible pero aun así Allen lo escucho y se volteo para ver al samurái

-sucede algo?-

-eres un hombre…pero te queda bien…-admitió con mucho esfuerzo dejando aun lado su orgullo y la cara roja haciendo al mas joven recuperar su alegría y dar una linda sonrisa antes de abalanzarse sobre el japonés

-Gracias Kanda-chan!!-dijo emocionado mientras abrazaba a Kanda quien sentía que toda su sangre subía a su cabeza

-b-bueno Pero bájate!!-decía tratando de quitarse de encima a "la pequeña princesa" cosa que consiguió después de mucho esfuerzo

-Bien todavía tengo que ayudar a lenalee con otro traje-

-bien ve-

-lo veras?-pregunto lleno de ilusión

-claro-respondió mientras el otro desaparecía en la puerta pero pudo escuchar algo que dijo antes de desaparecer completamente

-me pregunto como será el traje de princesa playboy…-fue lo que dijo y Kanda escucho

-el moyashi de princesa…playboy?-repitió Kanda antes de que la vocecita en su cabeza hablara causándole una gran hemorragia nasal la cual controlo de la misma forma que Allen antes excepto que uso las mantas de su cama en vez de una cinta y luego se puso a pensar

_**"**__quizás…si _"Contesto su pregunta anterior

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias por los Reviews y espero que hallan entendido el final de este capitulo, por cierto lamento haberme demorado últimamente, es que no tengo muchos ánimos de escribir por que voy a entrar a clases…y las odio…ando con el mismo animo de Allen cuando tiene que reunirse con su maestro por eso…


	10. Finalmente

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews…y bueno este capitulo tendrá lemon…me disculpo si no es muy bueno…como la otra vez si es demasiado malo háganmelo saber y yo hare otro capitulo donde no haya lemon...perdon si no es bueno! enserio!

Este… me vuelvo a disculpar por la demora, tuve unos problemas con el colegio me dio un ataque de nerviosismo jejeje y bueno en resumen mis piernas están destrozadas de tanto rascarme (eso me pasa con los nervios ahora) jejeje pero ya me calme, puede que de ahora en adelante me demore mas pero tratare de hacerme un tiempito, me disculpo nuevamente

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde que Kanda se dio cuenta por sus sentimientos por Allen lo ha dejado de tratar tan bruscamente pero al mismo tiempo hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por esconder sus sentimientos porque pensaba que el más pequeño no compartía sus emociones, pero desde un sueño la cosa se le complico más

_Kanda entraba a su habitación y se recostaba en su cama cerrando los ojos tratando de dormir pero la puerta abriéndose y sentir que alguien entraba lo hizo abrir sus ojos para ver frente a el a Allen con solo una camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados__ inclinándose hacia adelante mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo_

_-m-moyashi__!!-hablo Kanda sobresaltado tratando de retroceder un poco pero lamentablemente su cama estaba pegada a la pared_

_-Yuu…-Al samurái no le molesto ser llamado por su nombre, al contrario que su nombre saliera de esos bonitos labios rosados que se veían tan suaves__ y tentadores…__ le agrado_

_-Yuu…te amo…-le dijo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kanda dejando a este paralizado ante el toque_

_-moyashi…-finalmente correspondió el abrazo y luego lo beso__ apasionadamente haciendo a Allen quedar acostado el cama con Kanda encima_

_-__Moya__…Allen…-__Kanda acaricio el lindo rostro que sus ojos contemplaban_

_Allen tomo la mano de Kanda y la llevo a su pecho donde había unos botones_

_-seguro__-pregunto y el mas joven asintió_

_Iba a abrir la camisa y…_

_-_OMFG!!!-Kanda despertó sudoroso y agitado por tal sueño el cual le hizo entender, no solo deseaba el corazoncito de Allen si no también su cuerpo

-pasa algo?-un muy somnoliento Allen pregunto mientras se frotaba sus ojitos y usaba un pijama de color rosa con conejitos cortesía de lenalee y Lavi

-N-no nada…DUERME!-grito Kanda y Allen como estaba muy cansado se entrego al sueño de inmediato mientras que el samurái pensaba como salir de esa situación.

-Kanda-chan…de verdad tengo que usar esto?!-preguntaba Allen un poco molesto porque cuando se despertó y se iba a vestir Kanda le entrego una ropa, a demás de su camisa y pantalón llevaba un abrigo con capucha y una que otra prenda mas, al parecer esto fue en lo único que Kanda pensó…

-si, si tienes-

-porque?!!!-pregunto suplicante

-por que yo lo digo-

-pero hace calor!-trato de convérselo inútilmente

-lo usaras!-

-pero, pero…-

-mira si lo usas te daré algo bonito-Kanda trato de sobornarlo con la esperanza de que el lado infantil de Allen lo dominara, y le funciono

-enserio? Algo bonito? Que cosa que cosa!-habla con ojos grandes y brillantes en la emoción y curiosidad haciendo sonrojar a Kanda levemente

-lo veras si usas eso-le dijo mientras pensaba "_Que demonios le doy!!!__"_

-lo usare lo usare! Pero vamos a comer!-grito tomando de la mano a Kanda y arrastrarlo

-por que esa ropa Allen-kun?-le pregunto lenalee mirándolo extrañada al igual que casi toda la cafetería

-porque me darán algo-respondió con una sonrisa

-aah…ya veo…-dijo la china aun que no había entendido nada-entonces nos vemos después debo llevarle café a nii-san-

-claro lenalee-Allen se volteo a Kanda-Kanda-chan termine, puedo ir a la habitación un momento tengo sueño-…El samurái recordó que había despertado al mas joven a mitad de la noche por lo que acepto, diciéndole que lo acompañaría cuando el terminara

-creo…que puedo quitarme esto un momento-dijo Allen al verse solo en la habitación, rápidamente se quito el exceso de ropa quedando solo en camisa y pantalones, claro que como el calor era tanto había sudado mucho haciendo que su camisa se pegara a su cuerpo a demás de eso sus mejillas sonrojadas Y jadeaba un poco, desabrocho algunos botones para refrescarse mejor y luego se tumbo en la cama sin darse cuenta que Kanda ya estaba en camino a su habitación

El samurái abrió la puerta sigilosamente para ver a Allen tumbado en la cama, SU cama, los brazos estirados arriba, las piernas ligeramente abiertas, jadeando un poco, con las mejillas teñidas de rosado y los ojos cerrados..

En 10 segundos algo ocurrió en el japonés

10-Su temperatura aumento

9-Su autocontrol caía en picada

8-Su lujuria ascendía como un cohete

7-su corazón latía a toda potencia

6-pensamientos perve…ehm..."inadecuados" inundaron su mente

5-cierta parte de cuerpo despertó, haciendo apretar sus pantalones

4-estaba babeando

3-Se quedo sin pensamientos morales

2-se le acabo la fuerza de voluntad

1-salto sobre Allen, literalmente salto sobre el pobre chico y lo beso

Allen estaba tan sorprendido que se quedo quieto, Kanda al ver esto recupero su compostura bueno "algo" de su compostura y separo sus labio de los de el joven de cabello blanco creyendo que lo había asustado, trato de separarse pero los brazos de Allen alrededor de su cuello se lo impidieron

-esto era lo que me darías?-pregunto muy sonrojado mientras Kanda no sabia que decir-Debí usar ese abrigo mas tiempo…-

-eh?-ahora si estaba confundido…Es que acaso Allen estaba diciendo que…

Para su suerte Allen le facilito el dilema cuando levanto su cabeza para unir sus labios, Kanda ahora ya no tenia inseguridades ni nada, profundizo el beso metiendo su lengua en la boquita de Allen explorando cada rincón, jugueteando con la lengua del más joven y degustando cada rincón de esa boca y labios que incluso en sus sueños ansiaba

Kanda rompió el beso, para comenzar a besar su cicatriz, lamio sus labios y luego se zampo en su cuello donde se entretuvo un rato depositando castos besos y mordisqueando suavemente esa tersa y hermosa piel mientras sus manos vagaban por ese pequeño cuerpo que desde hace tiempo deseaba tocar y de la boca de Allen se escapaban unos pequeños gemidos

Kanda seguía besando sin detenerse incluso cuando desabrochaba los botones de la camisa, Cuando finalmente se deshizo de ella comenzó a lamer el contorno del ombligo de Allen mientras este dejaba escapar una risita y unos gemidos por la sensación que su cuerpo experimentaba excitando a un mas a Kanda que dejo de acariciar el pequeño cuerpo del joven y se dispuso a quitarle sus pantalones pero se detuvo…no deseaba quitarle su inocencia a Allen ahora que el no tenia memoria que pasaría si…

-Kanda-chan-Allen tomo las manos del samurái- No te detengas, deseo esto desde el fondo de mi corazón, quiero pertenecerte a ti…en cuerpo y alma- le dijo dulcemente

Estas palabras calmaron y reconfortaron el corazón de Kanda, pero con su gran orgullo no podía dejarlas pasar si un comentario, por eso sonrió maliciosamente

-esta bien, pero no me culpes si te duele tu trasero después- dijo mientras Allen sonreía en lo que saliendo del "idioma Kanda" debería decir "_Gracias"_

-Como digas mi Bakanda jejeje-

El samurái frunció el ceño ante el apodo- por eso te castigare, moyashi-chan-le dijo antes de quitarle sus pantalones y ropa interior dejando a Allen desnudo y muy, muy, MUY sonrojado para luego tomar uno de sus rosaditos pezones en su boca, lamerlo y mordisquearlo suavemente mientras Allen como un reflejo puso sus manos en la cabeza de Kanda ante el leve dolor que le producían los pequeños mordiscos.

Kanda jugueteo un rato para luego tomar el otro pezón en su boca y repetir lo hecho con el anterior, mientras Allen solo gemía y sudaba levemente.

-n-no es j-justo…-dijo Allen entre jadeos haciendo a Kanda detenerse y mirarlo con duda e incredulidad, pidiendo una explicación

-solo…yo estoy desnudo…-termino con sus cachetes inflados y su ceño un poco fruncido haciendo que Kanda le diera una sonrisa maliciosa y un poquito burlona

-quieres ver mi cuerpo moyashi-chan?-le pregunto mientras Allen se sonrojaba mas…si era posible, pero ignorando eso Kanda cumplió su petición y comenzó a desnudarse, muy lentamente como para embromar un poco a Allen, se quito primero su camisa, luego sus pantalones quedando en calzoncillos y se quito las vendas de su pecho rebelando el tatuaje, el pequeño estaba impresionado, Kanda tenia un cuerpo hermoso, bien construido y sobretodo ese tatuaje, le intrigaba tanto, quería recorrerlo con sus labios y eso fue lo que hizo cuando Kanda se le acerco, marco la forma del tatuaje con besos mientras las manos de Kanda volvían a recorrer su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda, su trasero, sus piernas y finalmente llego, tomo la erección de Allen y comenzó a masajearla de arriba hacia abajo causando que el mas joven dejara de besarlo y gimiera de placer, escuchando esa reacción Kanda aumento la presión ganando como premio que los gemido fueran ahora mas fuertes y las mejillas de Allen parecieran de fuego.

-K-Ka…nda…-logro decir

-Para ti…es Yuu…-le susurro dulcemente

-AH! YUU!-grito y aprovechando eso el japonés introdujo dos dedos en la boca de Allen, al principio el más joven no entendía pero luego los ensalivo haciendo que Kanda le sonriera mientras los sacaba de su boca y los dirigía a la pequeña entrada de Allen donde los introdujo rápidamente gracias a las saliva que actuó como lubricante y comenzó a prepararlo para lo que pronto vendría

El cuerpo de Allen al principio se tenso pero se fue relajando poco a poco para finalmente quedar sumido en placer cuando los dedos dentro de el comenzaron a moverse

-Esto no es lo mejor…-le dijo Kanda antes de retirar sus dedos y se ubicaba entre las piernas abiertas de Allen y se quitaba sus calzoncillos y cuidadosamente introdujo su miembro en Allen haciendo que este arqueara su espalda y rodeara con sus piernas a Kanda y un par lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos los cuales Kanda beso

-no dolerá mucho tiempo…-le susurro

Kanda no se movió hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Allen relajarse, entonces hay comenzó a embestir mientras Allen gemía y jadeaba, Al principio fueron lentas y suaves con un tiempo entre ellas pero luego para los dos eso fue insuficiente, en un momento eran fuertes una detrás de otra haciendo que ambos sudaran y jadearan

-YUU!! AHHH!!!-gimió a Allen antes de venir y que ese liquido blanco quedara esparcido en ambos, esto fue la señal para Kanda, dio unas embestidas mas y luego salió cuidadosamente para envolver sus brazos en Allen y besarle su frente

-quiero que tu también disfrutes…-le dijo Allen con una sonrisa antes de salir de los brazos de Kanda y tomar en miembro de este en sus manos y con las punta de su lengua lamerlo haciendo al japonés gemir, al mas joven le gusto la reacción y termino introduciéndolo todo en su boca y comenzar a succionar, Kanda no puso mas y se vino dentro de la boca de Allen y este bebió todo para luego se separarse con una sonrisa

-te gusto?- le pregunto

-por supuesto que si pero…-le sonrió burlonamente-es muy tarde para un niño como tu, a dormir-

-EH?!- Kanda tiro las mantas y los cubrió a ambos

-duerme bien Moyashi-chan…-

-también Yuu…-

-es cierto, Te amo mucho-

-también te amo Yuu-


	11. recuperacion

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews y… de verdad les gusto el lemon?, Me hacen feliz TT.TT…pero por alguna razón no puedo evitar sentirme sumamente pervertida…

Kanda comenzó a despertar lentamente y lo primero que vio fue el hermoso rostro de Allen, de inmediato se sonrojo, Allen era tan lindo con las sabanas blancas y unos rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana iluminándolo lo que le daba un aura tan pura haciéndolo parecer un angelito y Kanda como un travieso demonio decidió molestar a su ángel.

Comenzó con su dedo índice a darle suaves toquecitos en su nariz haciendo que Allen como un reflejo llevara su mano a la cara pero todavía no despertaba así que aumento la fuerza de los golpecitos haciendo a Allen murmurar incoherencias y finalmente abrir un ojo.

-mmm…-murmuro sentándose causando que las sabanas cayeran revelando parte de su cuerpo desnudo

-buenos días- se volteo para ver a Kanda desnudo a su lado

-Ka…YUU!-grito sonrojándose y tratando de cubrirse pero Kanda lo detuvo

-Por qué te cubres? No recuerdas ayer en la noche?-le pregunto con una sonrisa seductora y Allen se sonrojo mas

-si…pero…etto…-Allen comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices

-eres muy inocente moyashi-chan-le dijo atrayéndolo en un abrazo y luego besarlo en los labios

-Es Allen!-

-si, si como sea-

-OYE!! No hagas eso!!-grito con un lindo puchero

-Estas mas irritable, será que…-le sonrío burlonamente-te duele el trasero?-

-AH!? TONTO!!-Allen comenzó a golpear el pecho de Kanda

-vamos solo bromeo-paro de golpearlo para cruzarse de brazos

-no te enojes…sabes… todavía es temprano y el baño probablemente este vacio-se acerco al oído de Allen-podríamos bañarnos juntos-le susurro

Allen bajo la mirada apenado y asintió levemente con la cabeza, Kanda sonrío y partieron al baño con dos batas y para su suerte no había nadie

Kanda lleno la tina con agua, se quito la bata y entro mientras Allen lentamente se quitaba la bata, finalmente el japonés se aburrió y se levanto

-No tengo todo el día- dijo mientras rodeo la cintura de Allen

-Que haces?…eh?... YUUU!!-muy tarde, Kanda lo había tirado dentro del agua junto con el- BAKANDA!! NI SIQUIERA ME HABIA QUITADO LA BATA!!-le reprendió Allen ahora todo mojado

-Te demoraste demasiado-fue al simple respuesta del samurái acompañada de un pequeña malvada sonrisa

-idiota! Ahora como me devolveré a la habitación ahora?!-le grito mostrándole su bata mojada ante lo cual Kanda contesto…

-podemos compartir la mía-Allen quedo rojo como un tomate y un poco distraído, aprovechando eso Kanda lo tomo y lo sentó en su regazo para comenzar a enjabonarlo

-Q-Que h-haces?-pregunto Allen exaltado

-que mas?, te baño- El mas joven al principio protesto un poco pero luego se relajo todo estaba de lo mejor hasta que de pronto escucharon las habitación de la orden abriéndose…es que todos se despiertan a la misma hora?! Pensaban irritados

Rápidamente Kanda tomo su bata se la coloco y tomo a Allen en sus brazos cubriéndolo como podía y salió prácticamente disparado hacia su habitación donde se cambiaron y partieron a comer su desayuno

-Allen-Kanda llamo al joven de cabello blanco que devoraba alimentos como si no hubiera mañana

-si Yuu?-

-veras, me preguntaba si podías guardar nuestra relación en secreto durante un tiempo-

-por qué?-pregunto sin entender

-es por ese Lavi principalmente, no pararía de burlarse y bueno…-Allen entendió aún si su memoria comprendio, él sabia que Kanda no era de las personas que demostraban sus emociones en publico y obviamente que Lavi lo molestara por cualquier cosa no ayudaba, así que con una sonrisa contesto

-no hay problema Yuu-

-gracias Allen-

Iban a retomar su desayuno pero…

-SALVESE QUIEN PUEDAAAAAAAA!!-Lavi entro corriendo en la cafetería y Kanda ya iba a desenfundar a mugen pero se detuvo cuando hubo una gran explosión que causo un gran agujero revelando a una de las mas grandes pesadillas de la orden…Komurin

-OTRA VEZ!!-grito la mayoría de los presentes antes de salir corriendo

-que…que es eso??-grito Allen

Entonces Komurin vio a Allen

-_Allen Walker…amnesia…deber…curarlo…-_hablo el robot

-EH??-el pobre Allen no sabia que hacer, pero Kanda velozmente lo agarro de la muñeca y se echaron a correr con la creación de Komui detrás

-_No…corran…yo…curar…Allen Walker_- dijo antes de dispar lo que parecía un misil

-DESPUES DE ESTO MATARE A KOMUI!!-grito Kanda antes de sacar a Mugen he intentar partir el robot, pero no funciono

-lo siento Kanda pero tu arma esta en la información de Komurin!!-grito Komui de algún lugar

-DE VERDAD VOY A MATARTEEEEEEEE!!-grito reanudando su escape junto con Allen

Corrieron por mucho tiempo hasta que Allen se tropezó

-YUU!!-

-Allen!-

Komurin estaba apunto de tomar a Allen pero un enorme martillo y un tormado lo detuvieron haciéndolo explotar

-están bien?-preguntaron los salvadores, Lavi y Lenalee

-Si!-contesto Allen pero de pronto del arriba una de las pieza de Komurin bajaba a gran velocidad y golpeo con fuerza la cabeza de Allen haciendo que Kanda, Lavi y lenalee fueran de inmediato a verlo

-MOYASHI-CHAN!!-Lavi zarandeaba al pobre niño

-DETENTE CONEJO ESTUPIDO!!-Grito Kanda

-esta despertando!- hablo lenalee haciendo que ambos vieran a Allen abrir sus ojos y comenzar a sentarse

-mi cabeza…-dijo y con mano acaricio su cabeza

-Allen-kun como estas?-

-Bien lenalee, aun que si Komui-san no hiciera otro de esos robots estaría mejor-dijo con una sonrisa

-OTRO??-gritaron los tres

-si, otro Komui ha hecho muchos-respondió

-recuperaste la memoria!!-Grito Lenalee con alegría

-es cierto, gracias Kanda por ayudarme con Komurin-dijo Allen y Kanda se congeló…lo acaba de Llamar Kanda igual que antes no Yuu, Kanda-chan u otra forma amorosa…es que acaso al volver su memoria olvido lo ocurrido cuando no la tuvo?

-Allen-kun vamos a que te revisen-dijo la china arrastrando a Allen

-Nos vemos después Lavi!! Kanda!-grito antes de desaparecer

Cuando Allen volvió de su examen el cual salió perfecto, todo fue igual, conversaba alegremente sentado junto a lenalee y Lavi mientras Kanda estaba en una mesa aparte. El resto del día ocurrió de forma similar haciendo que Kanda se entristeciera, finalmente al anochecer se fue a su habitación donde la cama de Allen ya no estaba, se cambio de ropa, apago las luces y se acostó

"_Quizá se mejor que las cosas se queden como antes…"_pensó tristemente antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormirse pero…

-Yuu…-una voz lo llamo despertándolo y como el estaba medio adormilado pensó que era un alucinación o algo así y se acomodo para volver a retomar su sueño

-YUU!!-esta vez fue un grito que hizo saltar a Kanda de su cama, obviamente no era un alucinación

-eh?!- prendió la luz para encontrarse con Allen arrodillado frente a su cama con el pijama puesto y los cachetes inflados por enojo

-Yuu te dormiste sin mi!-hablo molesto Allen

-eh? Yuu?-Kanda no entendía

-si! Que te sucede? Ahora tu perdiste la memoria?-pregunto Allen

-espera…recuerdas lo que hiciste cuando tenias amnesia?-

-si…por que?-

-entonces porque te comportabas así!?-le grito Kanda

-tu fuiste el que me dijo que querías mantenerlo en secreto un tiempo…-fue la simple respuesta con la cual Kanda se sintió como un completo idiota pero a la vez aliviado de que su angelito no lo hubiera olvidado, así que rápidamente lo tomo y lo acostó en la cama junto con el y lo abrazo

-buenas noches Allen-

-Buenas noches Yuu…gracias por cuidar de mi estos días-

-siempre te cuidare Allen-

-te amo Yuu-

-también te amo Allen-

Bueno este es el fin...muchas gracias por leer este fic, y tambien gracias a quienes dejaron reviews


	12. Todo se sabe

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews y bueno he decidido hacer un capítulo más porque sería injusto que Lavi no supiera que su plan resulto

* * *

Han pasado unas semanas desde que Allen recupero su memoria, Komui le dijo que debía quedare a descansar un tiempo para hacerle exámenes y comprobar su condición, también le fue ordenado a Kanda cuidar de Allen hasta que pudieran comprobar que el joven estaba en optimas condiciones, obviamente Kanda no hizo ninguna queja y ahora aprovecha ese tiempo de varias formas…

En este momento Kanda estaba recostado en su cama abrazando a Allen quien descansaba en su regazo

-Yuu…estoy aburrido…-

-que te gustaría hacer?-

-Que te parece si…-ambos se miraron y sonrieron

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto

-HOLAAAA!!-eran Lavi y Lenalee…para suerte de los enamorados el par recién llegado no vio nada porque se separaron a una velocidad increíble

-L-Lavi, Lenalee que los trae por aquí? Jejeje-dijo Allen nervioso

-es que no teníamos nada que hacer así que vinimos a jugar con ustedes!-dijo Lavi alegremente

-ya veo… -

-che-

-chicos…porque están en la misma cama?-pregunto Lenalee muy ilusionada

-es que yo jejeje nosotros, verán….jejejeje-Allen comenzó a balbucear

-el Moyashi se tropezó y cayó en mi casa cuando ustedes entraron, ahora el solo se levantaba-respondió Kanda por Allen

-ah…veo…-dijo Lenalee muy desilusionada

-bueno como sea miren lo que traje!-dijo Lavi mostrando un juego de cartas

-y que quieres hacer con eso idiota?-dijo Kanda cruzándose de brazos al ser interrumpido

-Es obvio Yuu! Jugar!-

-NO ME LLAMES POR MI PRIMER NOMBRE!-grito Kanda desenfundado a Mugen

-como sea juguemos!-el pelirrojo parecía una niño pequeño lleno de emoción

-pero a qué Lavi?-pregunto Lenalee

-póker…-todos posaron sus ojos de Allen de quien salía una extraña aura negra

-es una buena idea pero…ALLEN NO PUEDES HACER NINGUNA TRAMPA!!-grito Lavi haciendo que el aura de Allen comenzara a desaparecer

-no se preocupen…-dijo con un tono del cual todos dudaron

-Allen-kun de verdad sin trampas…si no…le diré a Komui-nii-san que me estas acosando y que quieres hacerme cosas extrañas-dijo la china

-NO HARE TRAMPAS!!LO JURO!!-grito y ahora todos le creyeron ya que con semejante amenaza…

-bueno y que apostaremos?-pregunto Kanda ya que sabía que el "maldito conejo" y la "china loca" no se irían hasta que jugaran por lo menos una vez algún estúpido juego

-que les parece la ropa?-dijo Lavi con una sonrisa

-bueno porque no…pero si uno llega a lo ultimo terminamos el juego bien?-dijo Lenalee y todos asintieron-y Allen-kun…recuerda que sin trampas o si no…-

-lose!! Lose!!-grito tratando de sacarse la imagen de un Komurin persiguiéndolo con Komui encima de él cargando su arma lanza pulpos y gritándole "Allen maldito pulpooo!!"

-bueno empecemos! Yo reparto!-antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera protestar el pelirrojo ya había tomado las cartas y les estaba repartiendo cinco cartas a cada uno

-recuerda…Allen-kun…-seguía amenazando la china al pobre Allen

Luego de ver sus manos y cambiar alguna carta las mostraron

-Tengo un trío!-dijo Lavi que fue el primero

-a si?...pues yo tengo un Full!-dijo Lenalee mostrando su mano y reírse de Lavi al cual no le hizo ninguna gracia

-yo tengo Póker-dijo Allen mostrando sus cartas

-ALLEN-KUN! No hiciste trampa verdad?-Lenalee le pregunto a Allen mientras lo miraba igual que un policía mira a un sospechoso de homicidio

-No lo hizo Lenalee…yo he visto jugar a Moyashi-chan y se perfectamente cuando ha hecho trampa-dijo Lavi recordando esa aura oscura y esa sonrisa llena de malicia

-oh es cierto! Faltas tu Yuu-dijo Lavi

-no se jugar bien así que no estoy seguro que tengo-dijo Kanda mostrando sus cartas

-perdí…-el pobre Allen estaba en un rincón con nubes de tormenta en su cabeza y hacia circulitos con su dedo índice

-que le pasa?-pregunto Kanda

-Kanda…tienes escalera real…es la mejor mano...-dijo Lenalee

-Vamos moyashi-chan no es tan grave…-Lavi intentaba animarlo-juguemos otro a ver si ganas!-finalmente lo convenció claro que todos menos Kanda tuvieron que sacarse una prenda, Lenalee una bota, Lavi su bufanda y Allen la cinta de su cuello

Después de Jugar más o menos una hora el juego ya se veía a punto de terminar ya que Lavi solo conservaba sus pantalones y ropa interior, Lenalee estaba cubierta por su traje de exorcista pero había dado su ropa de abajo con excepción de la interior, Allen tenía su camisa y ropa interior haciendo que Kanda quien tenía su pelo desatado y conservaba la misma ropa que Lavi luchara contra sus impulsos de saltar sobre el joven

-etto… chicos creo que mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí…si pierdo una prenda más nii-san los matara…-dijo Lenalee y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

-entonces nos vamos!-Lavi y Lenalee tomando su ropa y salir dejando la puerta cerrada y a los amantes solos

-Yuu seguimhpmhp!!—Allen no pudo terminar su frase ya que Kanda se había Lanzado sobre el atrapando sus Labios en una apasionado beso del cual se separaron solo por la falta de aire

-No sabes lo mucho que me mortifico la espera-dijo Kanda

-jejeje lo lamento mucho, pero ahora podemos continuar-dijo Allen envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kanda y besarlo mientras las manos del japonés recorrían cada rincón de ese pequeño cuerpo haciendo gemir suavemente a Allen

Mientras Tanto Lavi y Lenalee caminaban por los pasillos de la orden con destino hacia el comedor

-Que pedirás Lavi?-

-no lo sé…quizás una tarta-contesto con una sonrisa

-Es cierto! Olvidamos las cartas!-

-es verdad! Vamos o si no Yuu las botara -así ambos partieron hacia la habitación del samurái

-Mmh!! Yuu!-comenzó a gemir Allen cuando Kanda comenzó a lamer su mandíbula bajando lentamente por el cuello

-Vamos Lenalee rápido!-el par corría acercándose cada vez más a su destino

-ya voy Lavi! Ya voy!!-

Kanda introdujo sus manos dentro de la camisa de Allen para acariciar la tersa piel de su pecho mientras Allen volvía a rodear el cuello de Kanda para obtener otro beso el cual no se le negó

-Llegamos!-Lavi dijo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kanda

-solo abre Lavi…-

-está bien-toma la manija y la giro abriendo la puerta de golpe-YUU!! Vine por mis cart…EHHHH??-fue lo único que pudo decir ante la escena que sus ojos contemplaban, Kanda con una mano dentro de la camisa de Allen y otra en su trasero mientras el joven envolvía sus brazos en el cuello del samurái y se besaban…bueno ahora ya no se besaban ya que estaban viendo en total shock y con toda la cara roja a los intrusos

-Y-Yuu …Allen!!-fue lo único que pudo decir Lavi mientras que Lenalee…

-KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!-La china rápidamente saco un golem y comenzó a grabar

-L-LENALEEE!! L-LAVI!!-el pobre Allen rápidamente se alejo de Kanda todo sonrojado

-Por favor sigan!! Olvídense de que estoy viendo!!-Dijo Lenalee mientras grababa

-SABIA QUE USTEDES TENIAN ALGO!! SABIA!!-Lavi los apuntaba sumamente feliz

-DEJA DE GRABAR!!-grito Kanda a Lenalee

-JAMAS!!-grito la china llena de determinación

-entonces…CUANTO LLEVAN?? LO HAN HECHO YA??-gritaba Lavi

-CALLATE CONEJO ESTUPIDO!!-

-OH POR DIOS NO PUEDO ESPERAR A CONTARLO!!-

-NO TE ATREVAS CONEJO ESTUPIDO!!-a pesar de las amenazas el par salía corriendo mientras gritaban "ALLEN Y YUU ESTAN JUNTOOOS!!" y luego espesaron a cantar "ALLEN Y YUU SENTADOS EN UN ARBOL, DANDOSE BESITOOOSSS!!-

-VOY A MATARTE!!-Kanda se vistió rápidamente y tomo a Mugen para salir detrás de su víctima Lavi y Lenalee dejando a Allen sobre la cama rojo y desconcertado

-supongo…que ya no es un secreto-se dijo para sí mismo y en efecto era cierto no habían pasado ni cinco minutos y toda la orden ya sabía que el dulce y tierno estaba junto al frío Kanda Yuu gracias a la bocota de Lavi y las habilidades filmadoras de Lenalee

Y en este momento Kanda estaba ocupado cortando las líneas de comunicación de la orden ya que Lavi comenzó a llamar a toda la gente fuera para comunicarles la noticia e incluso llamaba a gente que no tenía nada que ver con la orden.

-ese maldito conejo…cuando lo atrape…-se decía

-Yuu?-una voz lo llamo haciéndolo voltearse y ver a Allen ahora vestido

-Allen?...qué pasa?-

-es que no tienes porque estar enojado, de hecho…yo estoy muy feliz que la orden lo sepa…-dijo un poco sonrojado

-está bien…-Kanda suspiro-si a ti no te molesta a mi tampoco-le dio una pequeña sonrisa y lo beso

Al final del día ambos fueron felicitados, sobre todo Allen ya que la gente le decía que había domado a la "bestia"

Ambos quedaron felices de que nadie en la orden los rechazara en vez parecía que ahora los querían mas, incluso a Kanda


End file.
